Dragonlord
Dragonlord (formally known as King Dragon and DracoLord) is the main antagonist and final boss of the original Dragon Quest. Before the game starts, he steals the Ball of Light to bring forth monsters and unleash his forces of darkness upon Alefgard; he also kidnaps Lady Lora for reasons unknown. Biography Games Main Games ''Dragon Quest The Dragonlord resides in Charlock castle, which is located to the southeast across the water from Tantegel castle. Within the castle, the Dragonlord resides on the bottom-most level. Throughout the game, the Dragonlord never leaves the castle, similar to Hargon in ''Dragon Quest II. When confronted by the Hero, the Dragonlord offers him a chance to rule the world by his side. The Hero is then presented with an opportunity to answer 'yes' or 'no'. Answering 'yes' causes the screen to fade to black as if the Hero had been fainted/killed in battle. Answering 'no' results in the start of the battle with the Dragonlord. In battle, the Dragonlord appears as a humanoid sorcerer who possesses the skill of magic but is fairly weak, physically speaking. After receiving enough damage, the Dragonlord transforms into a more powerful, dragon form (his "true" form). The music also changes to the final battle theme. ''II The grandson of the Dragonlord resides in the same location in ''Dragon Quest II. He is a character of core importance as he informs the heroes of their need to collect the Crests and contact Rubiss. ''III Although not specifically mentioned, the Dragonlord inherits the castle once inhabited by Zoma, sometime after Zoma was defeated by Erdrick at the end of ''Dragon Quest III. Also, according to the Emblem of Roto manga, the Dragon Queen's egg is most likely Dragonlord. ''IX =Battles = Dragonlord appears as a Legacy Boss, obtained as a rare drop from Greygnarl in grottoes. =Treasure = *''In addition, he will always drop a Mini Medal. =Skills = Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Gale Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. Side Games ''Monsters The Dragonlord (DracoLord at the time) acts as the boss of the Gate of Ambition and will attempt to draw Terry over to his side in the same way he attempts to bargain with the Hero in the original ''Dragon Quest. but even if the player replied Yes, he would laugh and still challenge Terry. ''Monsters 2 Caravan Heart Joker Game Description: This monarch was once bested by the Legendary Dragon Warrior in the days of yore. Joker 2 Dragonlord and his sorcerer form, Dracolord, are synthesizable monsters in this spin-off game; the former is a special case since it's one of two monsters which forcefully require a Captain Crow for its synthesis, the other being Dr. Snapped. Dracolord can be obtained by synthesizing a Great Dragon and a Demon-At-Arms. For Dragonlord, it requires the two resulting monsters of a Dracolord, an Alabast Dragon, a Gem Slime and a Captain Crow. Fortune Street He is an unlockable playable character in this with Square-Enix game collaboration with Nintendo. Stars Dragon Quest Builders Anime Captain N: The Game Master The Dragonlord appear as an antagonist to The N Team, and worked with Mother Brain in his first appearance. He appeared in: *Episode 7: "Three Men & A Dragon" *Episode 23: "Trojan Dragon" *Episode 24: "I Wish I Was a Wombatman" (Robotic replica) The Dragonlord is the only character from a ''Dragon Quest game to appear in both episodes, with a Blue dragon appearing in Episode 7, and an Axe knight appearing in Episode 23. Gallery Related Monsters *LordDraco *Ultimate Dragon ja:竜王 Category:Final bosses Category:Dragon Quest I characters Category:Dragon Quest I enemies Category:Dragon Quest I bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Royalty